Making dreams come true
by StrangelyYours
Summary: I had a dream."She ran away to enter the music business.She sacrificed her own heart, leaving behind everything that was holding her back.He loved her and he's seeking the truth and revenge.Now the world may discover her lies and he doesn't care. DM/GW AU
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters you recognize belong solemnly to JK Rowling. But we all wish we could own Draco Malfoy… =D

* * *

**Chapter One**

War ended six years ago but the Wizarding World is still coming together.

Hope does not run low in wizards and witches' hearts, it never did. They kept fighting even though some older and wiser citizens thought it'd be a waste of time. True, to many wizards and witches it was a waste, they lost their lifetime earnings attempting to build companies. But some, few, but still, some survived.

The oldest companies, mainly Malfoy's Company or Zabini's Brooms Enterprise, did survive and even started to expand their interests. Little companies and home business were stolen the opportunity of survival, most of them eaten by the big companies.

Those two companies above controlled basically the entire market. No one entered the economical world without their approval. That is…until _Mystic _came along.

_Mystic_ was born in the Muggle world first, six years ago, not much latter that the demise of Voldemort. It was a small company; the employees were not superior to a number of ten or fifteen people maximum.

Its major business being music, they still hold a little publisher on the side for fiction books. But the company's interests expanded with time and nowadays it works as a writer, model and singer' agency and record company.

How they did it, you ask. Well, _Mystic_ owns it mostly to one of its first talented client. One of its protégées was its ticket to fame and wealth. No one really knows who she really is. Her face is always covered with a mask and she never did live shows or concerts. Not even her name was known to the public or even the employees.

Her first single was a hit and she became one of the most sought out singers of Muggle Britain, and later of Wizarding Britain. Common employees swear they never saw her or worked with her music. It was all done by the Heads of the company. The truth was that when a new album was released, sells went high and crazy. But after three years releasing new and improved music every few months, it stopped. Her albums and singles still sold like candy every month but people wanted new stuff.

After its initial hit, _Mystic_ was swamped with new singers who turned to this company in hopes of recording their songs and to be represented by them. Muggles of course.

_Mystic_'s owner knew it was still early to represent wizards.

It was after becoming one of the most prestigious companies in Muggle Britain that Mystic returned home: Diagon Alley.

So, three years after being born,_ Mystic _appeared in the wizarding world in the figure of the owner's personal assistants and Heads of Departments, Ginevra Weasley (music), Hermione Granger (books) and Pansy Parkinson (modelling), a blondish beauty. Three beautiful women, each with a different approach on life and business but nonetheless powerful and effective approaches, took the Wizarding World off its feet with a blooming empire of dreams and hopes.

No one knew who the owner was but as soon as _Mystic_ started launching their clients into the wizarding market, the subject was dropped.

At first everyone thought it was another small company soon to be eaten by one of the big companies but this company was not a little fish but a Shark that entered the sea to win or at least struggle before giving in…

But it seemed as both Malfoy and Zabini companies, were not interested in this company that dealt with only books, music and other petty subjects.

_Mystic_ bought _Books and Beauty_, from Lavender Brown, in which they sell most of their products and have one of the most prestigious beauty salons in Diagon Alley (ran by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil), and _La La La Records_, from Lee Jordan. Surprisingly _Mystic_ kept every employee from the companies it bought. Growing in number as well as prestige. It now employs more or less thirty people by department, around seventy or eighty people only in its Wizarding office.

Its headquarters was placed in a very quiet street of Diagon Alley. It was just down Gringotts' left street. You would pass several apartments and turn again at the end of the street and there you were. An eight-floor, white and green building with _Mystic_ written on the front glass door in fashionable emerald letters.

Our story begins in the company's sixth year. More exactly when Malfoy and Zabini's companies can no longer ignore the power of the mysterious owner of Mystic.

It begins when Ginevra Weasley is twenty two years old and a stunning business woman, Hermione Granger is twenty three and practically living together with Ginny's brother, Ronald, and Pansy is twenty three and having an on-off relationship with the famous saviour of the world, Harry Potter.

I have told you the basic. I shall tell you now a story of love, hate, war, dreams and hopes. Of how the Wizarding World survived the wrath of two former enemies.

---

* * *

_**24th September**_

_**Heads of Company' office**_

"Ginevra Weasley, please, pleeeeasse sit down! You're making me nauseous!" whined Pansy rubbing her eyes.

It had been six months since any of them had a day without worry. Malfoy was buying music companies and decided that he wanted to have a music department in his empire. So, _Mystic_ was struggling.

They had been expecting this but still… As the heads of _Mystic_ they had to work extra hard. Malfoy was now competing openly for one of their biggest clients, _The Weird Sisters. _

Now Ginny was freaking out. _The Weird Sisters_ were one of their biggest clients.

"Oh, God!" she moaned "Mum's gonna kill me if we lose Celestina too!"

Hermione sighed and rose from her chair.

"Ginny, STOP!" she commanded. Ginny obeyed and stood quiet.

Hermione looked at her apprehensible.

"You look drained, Gin. You must calm down. We have been doing this for six years-"

"And Malfoy has been doing the same since he was born!" Ginny shrieked "That's why he is crushing my negotiations with The Weird Sisters and Celestina!! I'm losing our biggest clients to that rat!"

"We knew he would not lay cool while we rocked the business. We are prepared for this." She paused and sighed again looking at their monthly charts "And if this continues, we still have _Mystique_"

Both Ginny and Pansy looked at Hermione in awe.

Pansy was the first to break the silence.

"Herms, _Mystique_ is retired" Ginny said darkly.

Hermione stared at Ginny and then at Pansy. Crestfallen Hermione pointed at last month's sells chart.

"If Malfoy keeps stealing our sells, then she is our only choice. Ginny will have to talk to the Boss and that's it" she said dropping herself in her chair again.

Ginny did the same.

They sat in silence and wondered how from one moment to the other the company started to fall. Ginny looked up from her papers at her two partners. They were the image of two tired women. No one would say so if not for the bags under their eyes because both women dressed nicely and proudly, a professional air around them.

Ginny sighed and dreaded what was to come. No one wanted to do business with them anymore. Malfoy was bad-mouthing all over the market… '_Why_?' Ginny wondered submissively. He had been quiet for three years, why now?

If he started expanding further then Mystic would not have any other alternative than to bet the wild card…

_Mystique_ …

'_The singer that made the company grew from a tiny little thing to the force that it is – was'_ Ginny thought jadedly.

She sighed again… no, The Boss was not going to be happy…

* * *

--

_**25th September**_

Ginny woke up with a start and rubbed her eyes. As she looked around her she saw both Pansy and Hermione sleeping profoundly at their desks.

She stood up and looked at her watch. Four a.m. _Great!,_ she thought with sarcasm.

She walked to Hermione's desk and gently tried to wake her up.

"Herms, Herms…" she called twice.

Hermione opened one eye, looked up at Ginny and smiled.

"Looks like we fell asleep in the office again…we should really think about buying some beds." She said jokingly and she stood up and arranged her clothes.

Ginny nodded and walked up to Pansy. She called her twice as well and as usual…

"I'm UP! I'm Up!" Pansy woke with a start.

"Yes, Pansy, we know you never fall asleep as we do" Hermione said rolling her eyes at Ginny who giggled.

Pansy laughed sarcastically as she looked for her shoes under her desk.

It was the nth time the three of them had fallen asleep while trying to find a way to keep their accounts straight.

Ginny grabbed her purse and straighten her skirt. As she turned around something fell from her purse. A small silver mobile phone. Ginny grabbed it and noticed it was glowing.

"Oh, great!" she said out loud "My mother phoned me fifty times since seven p.m."

Pansy laughed.

Even after knowing Ginny's family for six years she still could be bewildered by Molly's desperate attempts to contact her daughter even now when their relationship was so cold and unnaturally civil.

"Molly is always calling you, Ginny. Maybe you should go visit her tomorrow or at least phone her back at least once in a while…" Hermione said as they walked out of the office to the elevator "You never visit nowadays and they miss you."

"I visit them!" Ginny replied indignantly.

"Yeah, right, once a month maybe." Pansy snorted. Ginny glared at her.

"Besides, every time I go there she start ranting about my choice of career."

"I'm only saying that you should go more often. I go there every week and I'm not family" Hermione continued "…at least not yet"

Ginny and Pansy laughed. Ron promised Ginny he would propose to Hermione soon but he had been making that promise for two years now…

"He will propose!" Hermione yelped "He just needs time!"

Pansy rolled her eyes at Ginny at this. It was well know to both the women that Hermione would wait forever for Ronald Weasley.

"Oh, I would not roll my eyes if I were you, Pansy darling." Hermione replied "At least I know that Ron will propose someday but Harry is not even thinking about it"

Pansy glared at Hermione. Harry and Pansy were an on-off couple. Pansy was too volatile and Harry was too hard-headed sometimes. But they loved each other too much to stay away for too long.

Ginny smiled sleepy at the other two antics.

Ginny sighed and waited for the enchanted elevator to stop. Life was good…stressful, but good.

Finally it stopped.

They passed by the night guard, John, and bid him goodbye with a smile as he waved at them.

Ginny kissed her friends and co-workers goodnight and walked home. Her old sweet home. The home she bought four years ago when she had decided to start living in her world again. She left the Muggle World and came home again after fighting for what she believed was her future.

She gazed one last time at the fashionable _Mystic_ building and sighed. She walked down the street and turned a corner to her house. She smiled as she closed the door of her apartment. She could still hear Pansy's voice when she bought the house telling that maybe it was easier to live in Mystic. Yes, she knew it was really close to her working place and that was, for her, a bonus. It was a small apartment. It had a bedroom, a guest room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. It was a small apartment for someone of her wealth but she felt home there. Six years working in Mystic had given her more than she ever thought she could earn in a lifetime. But she did. She was not one to live in big houses.

She dropped her coat on the sofa and walked straight to her bedroom. Once inside she fell into her bed and sighed jadedly. She regarded her bedroom thinking.

Her eyes gave a quick look in the direction of the hidden room behind her closet.

Her secret room of dreams and inspiration. Only Harry had ever entered that room besides Ginny and no one else knew of its existence.

No longer feeling sleepy, Ginny stood up and walked to her wardrobe. It was very antique yet simple, just like the rest of her home.

She withdrew her wand hesitating only a second. She tapped the right corner and then the left corner. Leaning into the back of the wardrobe she whispered her password.

She stood back as a door appeared in the back of her wardrobe.

Ginny hold her breath as she opened the door of her music room.

She stepped in taken by the memories that room kept intact. One wall full of every CD Mystic had ever sold since it was born. In the other wall a collection of guitars placed neatly in it. Seven, one for each day of the week or seven mortal sins… seven, for the day and month she was born and nearly died… Seven guitars, propriety of the seventh born child. One baby blue, one baby pink, one purple, two black and white, one blood red and an emerald green one. Collecting dust they were. Displayed there to tell her what she lived for, what she had to fight for… She would never forget it, not when her dreams made her fight so much already. Her fight would not be in vain.

Her work…her life. This room was what she was, what she had dreamt to become.

Finally she turned her gaze to her front. Her most prized possession, her mixing table with a computer and micro on the side.

It had been almost three years since she had used it but still it stood there looking as good as when she first bought it.

She looked around at her room and smirked.

If Malfoy wanted war, War it was.

* * *

--

_**30**__**th**__** September**_

"Miss Weasley, here's the Daily Prophet, the Velvet and the Quibbler" her assistant said dropping the daily newspapers on her desk.

Ginny looked up to thank him but Julliard was no where to be seen. Ginny shook it off as nothing.

She continued to read through her papers and forgot about Julliard and his weird behaviour. That was, until Pansy walked in the room arguing with Hermione in hushed tones.

Ginny looked up from her papers and looked at her watch. Twelve p.m.

"Is this time for the Heads of the Company to arrive at work?" she snapped "I've been here since 9 a.m.! I need your opinion in some of the ideas I had overnight!"

Hermione glanced at Pansy and Pansy nodded encouragingly.

"Ginny dear, have you…uh…seem by any chance the Daily Prophet?" she asked backing outwardly nonchalantly to her desk in the other side of the room.

Ginny frowned and reached for it.

Her jaw dropped as she read the front page of the daily newspaper.

* * *

A/N- So, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it. I'll try to upload a new chapter soon. Please tell me what you thought of this first chapter, key? =P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character you may recognise. It's all JK Rowling's propriety. I own only the plot =D

I would like to thank Emily and Oxymoron for their lovely reviews. Thank u!!!!!!

I think next chapter will have some more antics and background for you all to understand better how they got where they are now. But basically, both Draco and Pansy turned out to be spies and helped in the War. So, Pansy and Harry started to hang out during meetings and she became Ginny's friend later because of something that you'll know soon…=P

--

_(__Ginny frowned and reached for it._

_Her jaw dropped as she read the front page of the daily newspaper.)_

**Chapter 2**

**Malfoy and Zabini – United!**

**Former owner of Zabini Brooms Enterprises, Blaise Zabini, sold his company to Lord Draco Malfoy last night. The union of these companies makes Lord Malfoy the owner of 80% of the national sports' industry. He's also holds one of the biggest Potion's investigation department and is now seeking new horizons. **

**As of l****ately Lord Malfoy started a music department and hired some unknown singers and bands but his eyes are set on three very famous names: the solo singer **_**Celestina**_**, **_**The Weird Sisters**_** and, the missing in action, **_**Mystique**_**. **

'_**The negotiations are almost finished'**_**, Lord Malfoy said to The Daily Prophet when questioned on his negotiations with the Wizarding famous band, The Weird Sisters.**

**Also, **_**Celestina**_** confirmed that Lord Malfoy's company has been meeting with her agent.**

**When asked about the mysterious singer, **_**Mystique**_**, Lord Malfoy only smiled and assured he would soon reveal the singer's real identity. **

**Will he? ****And will little family company, Mystic, survive to the new competition? Or will it crash and burn?**

**Only time will tell.**

... it continued but Ginny was done reading. Tossing the offending paper across the office, she yelled furiously.

"_**Little family company!!! We bust our asses to keep this running and they call it a Little Family Company?!**__"_

Hermione looked at Pansy nervously and then back at Ginny that had started throwing everything she saw. Both Hermione and Pansy decided that the best was to protect themselves from Ginny's temper tantrum.

"It will be alright, Ginny" Hermione said from under her desk.

"_**Bloody fuckin' Malfoy!!**_" she yelled throwing another object against the wall.

'_And there goes another flower vase'_, Hermione thought hearing the breaking noise.

"We still got alternatives" Pansy offered from the other side of the room "He hasn't bought any thing related to fashion and literature"

Finally the breaking sounds stopped and Hermione ventured out. She stood up and looked around the battle field a.k.a their office.

'_Wow it's even worse than when Ginny discovered that Neville accidentally broke the industrial printer, last Christmas, making us postpone Violet's new book 'til February' _she thought.

She looked for the redhead but Ginny had left the room.

"Is it clear, Herms?" Pansy whispered from under her desk.

Hermione laughed.

"Yes, the monster is gone" she joked.

It was not as if Ginny was a very complicated person to work with but she sure had her moments, especially when it involved Malfoy. Their dislike for each other was well known by everyone. Even after Malfoy proved to be a valuable warrior in the Light Side of the War and becoming amiable with the Order members, him and Ginny where never really friendly or even civil with each other. To put it simple, Ginny hated him and Malfoy hated Ginny.

So, when something went wrong with in the company, her baby, she showed the well-known Weasley temper. For someone used to work with her, the outbursts were a regular thing. She bared a passion for Mystic that not everyone understood but Hermione and Pansy did. The company was a part of them. They had to work hard to be where they were and now seeing Malfoy threaten to crush their work…well, it didn't bore well.

"Thank God we didn't tell her that he bought the radio" Pansy stated coming out of her hideout.

"He bought what?" asked the 'monster' in a very tiny voice "He bought the radio?! Oh Merlin!"

Both women turned to the door where Ginny had appeared with coffee in her hands. Expecting another outburst from their best friend, both women ducked under their tables.

But Ginny didn't move. She didn't say anything. She just grabbed her handbag and walked out.

--

* * *

Ginny sat quietly at her table thinking of what she could do. She had stripped down her fancy business robes and put on her baggy pyjamas. The mug of tea between her hands was cold, forgotten by the young woman.

Suddenly she could no longer think. She stood up and walked to her room. She closed the door and opened the music room.

In the past this had been her sanctuary, a place for when things went terribly wrong in her life. So, maybe it would help her now.

She grabbed the emerald guitar and sat at the black leather chair near the mixing table. She turned the guitar and read the inscription that Harry had craved inside when he gave it to her:

"_**Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill**_

_**Believe in yourself.**_

_**Love, Harry"**_

She sighed thinking of how this beautiful guitar was her first one and how precious it still was.

--

* * *

_(__Flashback)_

_At fifteen, Ginevra Weasley had grown out of her childish crush on the Wizarding Boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, and the two of them had become best of friends. _

_This is why on a silent night at the Burrow, Harry and Ginny were confiding their secrets over a glass of warm milk and chocolate cookies._

_Harry had seen the marks of another restless night in Ginny's eyes. She had beautiful eyes but that morning he had noticed their puffiness and the bags under them. She seemed sad, truly depressed. So, when everyone had retired to bed, Harry had knocked on Ginny's door and, as usual, the two went to the kitchen to talk._

_"Are you going to tell me what made you so sad?" he asked passing her a chocolate cookie and another warm glass of milk._

_Ginny sighed. She knew she could tell him, after all she told him almost everything. After their brief relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend they decided it was not to be but it had made their link stronger. Harry was her best friend and she was his best friend. He told her things he didn't told Ron, such as his crush on a certain Slytherin girl, or even Hermione._

_"I told mom yesterday that I do not intend on going to Aurorship as she wanted me to…" she swallowed a bit of milk "I also asked if I could have vocal classes… she laughed thinking I was playing a trick on her. When she saw that I was not, she started yelling at me__. Singing is for dreamers or rich people that have nothing else to do, not for people like us, she said. She says I'm crazy for even thinking about taking that course about management at that Muggle University. She says that after the war I'll have to take the Aurorship and that's it. I know she's proud of my grades and my work at the Order and she wants me to pursue something more that my brothers have so far but…it's not me…I'm not an Auror, Harry. I can't lie to myself anymore and go along with her plans"_

_"You'll be successful no matter what she thinks and no matter what you decide to do with your life" Harry rushed to say "You can do anything you set your mind on, Gin! I know you are shy when it comes to your talent and don't tell anyone about your passion for music but if that's your dream then by all means grab on to it! Life is too short to waste it with something you don't truly like"_

_Ginny shook her head._

_"I do love to sing, Harry, I do. I love all that has to do with music and talent but sometimes I wonder how I am supposed to prevail in that field when I have no musical education and when I'm one of the targets of this war. It's like I have two people inside me. One is this girl passionate about music, another is the warrior that you see when we are call on duty, and then there is this other girl, a girl who would like nothing more that to live an extremely normal life away from the eyes of everyone"_

_Harry offered her a sly smile._

_"I guarantee you, my dearest Gin, that one day you will be one of the most loved singers in our world. I'll be here right by your side whenever you need me. It's okay to feel like you are more than one person. Everyone feels it sometime or another. You just need to work to make them both bond and emerge as one"_

_"Merlin, Harry! When have you become so insightful?!" she joked._

_"Well, since I sta__rted hanging around you, Gin bug" he replied with a smile._

_--

* * *

  
_

_Five days later, Ginny was preparing breakfast with her mother while the boys were getting dressed. Since their __fight the Weasley women worked in a strained silence around each other._

_A soft tapping on the window caught their attention. There were four owls carrying a large package and one with a letter outside the window. _

_Opening the window in awe, Ginny was aware of her mother's curious gaze. The owls dropped the package carefully on the table and waited for Ginny to give them a treat before flying away._

_"What's this, Ginevra Weasley?! Who is it from?!" her mother exclaimed as she revealed an emerald guitar._

_"I don't know…"she whispered in wonder. Noticing the letter in her hand she opened it curiously._

_**Ginny,**_

_**To show you my full support**_

_**Love, Harry.**_

_"It's from Harry…"_

_Said young man appeared timely in the kitchen with a grin on his face._

_"Did you like it Ginny?" he asked after bidding good morning to a very furious Molly Weasley "I hope your mother will let you accept it as it was given with all m love…" he added winking at Ginny. Of course that Mrs Weasley could not object to a gift given by her lovely Mr Potter even if said gift was so offensive in her prospects for her daughter._

--

* * *

It was time to fight again.

First, Mystique was coming out with a new single. Then, she, Ginny was going to convince Celestina that Mystic was still a good company with all she needed.

Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him… Ginny smiled.

Running her fingers through the strings she felt a calming wave invading her. And then she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She played and sang the last song she had composed before she had decided to bury her guitar.

"_Is this the moment _

_where __I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my broken promise _

_that __you'll never see me cry_

_And everything, it will surely change _

_even if __I tell you I won't go away today _

_Will you think that you're all alone _

_When no one's there to hold your hand? _

_And all you know seems so far away _

_and everything is temporary rest your head _

_I'm__ permanent _

_I know he's living in hell every single day _

_And so I ask oh god is there some way _

_for me to take his place _

_And when they say it's all touch and go_

_I__ wish I could make it go away _

_But still you say _

_Will you think that you're all alone _

_when no __one's there to hold your hand? _

_When all you know seems so far away _

_and everything is temporary, rest your head _

_I'm__ permanent _

_I'm__ permanent _

_Is the moment where __I look you in the eye? _

_Forgive my promise that __you'll never see me cry_

Ginny sighed. She was now ready to let go of her past…she just wished her past let go of her. Her past… She was not proud of what she done but she had to because she had to pursue something greater than what was holding her back.

Now her past was coming to her present…haunting her with what she'd done… no, she could not let him in her way again, she could not let him make her doubt herself again. Besides, he didn't remember…right? She had made sure he would never remember… but then why was he stalking her and her business?

--

* * *

The following days in _Mystic _were crazy. Some of the employees and clients started to gossip about the eventual or imminent crush of the company and that was the worst that could happen to either one of the Heads of Departments.

"My department is chaotic, Pansy!" Hermione moaned "People are coming in and off my office downstairs asking if they are going to lose their jobs! Some even gave me their resignations letters!"

Pansy closed their Heads' office door and sighed.

"Malfoy has a press conference this evening" she supplied "The Weird Sisters cut the contract this morning"

Her eyes were locked with Hermione's.

"Ginny went home after that."

"It's not like her to run out on us!" Hermione said looking at her papers.

"Don't you think that she's acting a little weird? I mean, more that usually?" Pansy asked sitting down behind her desk "I mean, it's not like her to loose her strength. She's usually great during crises but she's starting to crack…"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead in concentration.

"I only saw her like this once" she said "It was after the Final Battle when she disappeared without a word to anyone. She left without even a goodbye to Harry and you know how close those two are"

Pansy nodded silently.

"You don't think she's going to run again, do you?" Pansy asked "You don't think she's just going to run away just because things are rough, do you?

"I don't know…I don't really know her now, not really…" Hermione muttered "No, I don't think so… She would never leave Mystic. It's her home. No, she's going to stay and fight"

That put an end to the conversation. Both women worked in silence for a while and it was only hours later when Hermione broke the silence.

"Oh, dear Merlin, Neville!" she moaned putting the paper in one of the drawers "He lost Madam G's new chapter! Again! Thank God that old lady adores him or we would be faced with a lawsuit!"

"You should see Padma trying to restrain the new girl, the one that insists in wearing black all the time, Cats, in a frilly electric pink nightgown. The brat made a scene for all to see" Pansy complained drawing another circle around her department's requisitions.

Hermione could hear Pansy muttering to herself. Something along the lines of "_If we didn't need the money her daddy is paying us, I would tell her where to shove it._ _Bloody incompetents; think they are supermodels when they are just dirty little brats!_"

Pansy dealt with wanna-be models everyday and most of them were just spoiled adolescents with rich daddies, who thought the world existed to please them. When Hermione once said that Pansy used to be just like that, the Parkinson's heiress was not amused. They didn't speak for five entire days until Ginny locked them up in a broom closet to work out their differences.

They worked in silence only talking with other people through the phone. Pansy looked up from her papers. It was five p.m. Ginny was gone since morning.

"I can't believe she left us here to go _god knows where_!" she pouted "I need Ginny! I have this papers I need her to sign!"

Hermione laughed at the face Pansy was doing.

"See if she left any note or something like that" the brunette offered.

Pansy walked to their absent friend's desk and roamed through her stuff.

"Ah! Found something!!" she exclaimed picking one baby green paper written in Ginny's tight handwriting.

Hermione went to Pansy curious as to what Pansy had found.

Pansy smirked at Hermione.

"It looks like _Mystique_ is coming back from retirement"

--

* * *

Ginny felt asleep with her guitar on the sofa. She had been working all night with the new lyrics because she wanted something strong and powerful to bring back Mystique. Though, the singer was still number one on the charts, even after three years without any new songs, Ginny was afraid this time she needed to raise the bargain and present the fans with a super new song.

It had taken her four days to do so but the final lyrics and music was done. All she had to do now was prep it on her mixing table and get some musicians to record the other instruments.

For four days she locked her apartment and ignored every owl and phone calls from the outside world. In those four days, it was Mystique that was living there and not Ginny.

It made her remind the old days after the war when she locked herself in the Requirement Room and wrote and sang for hours… it also made her remember how she gave it all up once upon a time for him…

--

* * *

**A/N –** Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. No flames, please. =D Lyrics - "Permanent" by David Cook


End file.
